


John Isn't A Fan Of Flying Either

by cardiganfucker



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiganfucker/pseuds/cardiganfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had a slight breakdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Isn't A Fan Of Flying Either

John made an undignified screeching noise. Much like a small girl or a startled bird. And that was before he dropped his coffee.

The man who was on the receiving end of all this raised an eyebrow, “Can I hel-“

“GINGER!”

“I beg your-“

“Minnie! Ginger-Sherlock! MINNIEGINGERSHERLOCK!” he was now arbitrarily pointing at the man in the middle of the airport.

“I’m not-“the man tried, he honestly, honestly tried.

John had moved faster then the man could keep up as John took his hat off, looked at his hair, flicked the wrist that he wore his watch on, sniffed him, checked his shoes, and stared at his finger tips.

The man felt rather like a science project.

Sherlock came up behind John. He nodded to the man, “Captain Crieff.”

“Mister Holmes.” The man said back, slightly tipping his captains hat then following the beckoning of a flight attendant holding more Toblerones then he should be able to.

“Sherlock!” John said dramatically point back at the man.

“Yes, John. I saw, John.” He started leading John to their plane.

“Minnie you!” John spluttered.

“Yes, I saw.” He spoke to him soothingly like he was in fact a small girl, or startled bird.

“Ginger!”

“Quite.”

“Ginger-Minnie-You!”

“You’re like a parrot.” Sherlock patted his shoulder fondly.

End


End file.
